Harry Potter et le Chevalier Corbeau
by NWBD112
Summary: Seth Tenebris est l'assistant de Dolores Ombrage, un homme qui rêve de tuer Voldemort et un sorcier célèbre pour ses nombreux exploits. Harry Potter se tourne alors vers lui pour l'aider à prouver au Monde Magique que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour. (se déroule pendant le Tome 5)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Professeur

Seth Tenebris descendit de son carrosse, caressa tendrement les flancs de ses deux pégases. Magnifiques créatures. Elles étaient si loyales, si intelligente, si pures, si belles. Il pouvait rester des heures à les contempler, à les caresser, les chouchouter.  
« Monsieur Tenebris ! »  
L'homme se tourna vers la voix et vit une femme, habillée tout en rose, qui s'approchait de lui en souriant. Seth ricana en la voyant. Que lui réservait cette vieille femme ?  
« Bonjour, Madame Ombrage, salua-t-il poliment avec un signe de tête.  
-Mon cher, cher Seth ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Enfin une personne sensée dans cette école, dit-elle d'une traite. »  
Les chevaux hennirent en la voyant. Lumia et Lunir n'aimaient pas Dolores Ombrage, ce qui amenait Seth à ne pas lui faire confiance complètement. Bien sûr, Seth Tenebris savait que quelque chose se tramait dans le Ministère de la Magie mais il préférait attendre et analyser la situation plutôt qu'agir. Il devait attendre le bon moment.

Dolores Ombrage recula quand elle vit que les pégases s'agitaient trop à son gout. Seth Tenebris était un homme mystérieux, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qui avait beaucoup de savoir et une puissance incroyable en manière de sortilège et transfiguration. Il était aussi un Animagus, et bien sûr, le Ministère le savait. Monsieur Tenebris détestait transgresser les règles et grâce à ça, il allait faire tout ce qu'Ombrage lui demandera de faire. La femme lui sourit une fois de plus et le guida vers l'entrée de l'école.  
« Laissez vos pégases ici, cher ami, susurra-t-elle, le professeur Gobeplanche va s'en occuper. Vos valises et affaires vont être monter dans votre chambre, ne vous en inquiétez pas mon ami.  
-Bien, dit l'homme.  
-Vous serez mon assistant lors des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ces élèves ont besoin d'être surveiller, surtout ce Potter et cette Granger. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici ! »

Quand Seth Tenebris pénétra dans la salle de classe, tout le monde se tut. C'était un cours mixte, Serpentard et Gryffondor et le premier cours de Seth. Il remarqua immédiatement Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, le fils de Lily et James. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Enfin, peu l'importait. Il alla devant les élèves et mit ses mains derrière son dos.  
« Bonjour, je suis l'assistant de votre professeur, monsieur Seth Tenebris. »  
A ce moment, quelques élèves lâchèrent des cris de surprise. Sûrement des Sangs-Purs. Même Hermione Granger l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds. Tenebris soupira. Bien sûr qu'il s'attendait à une telle réaction. Il frappa le sol avec son pied gauche, le bruit réussit à faire taire les enfants.  
« Pour ceux qui se questionnaient, oui, je suis LE Seth Tenebris, de la famille du même nom et qui a accompli les « exploits » que vos parents vous ont sûrement racontés, dit-il. Maintenant, ajouta l'homme en prenant une craie, ouvrez votre livre page douze et étudier cette page. Celle-ci est très importante pour votre examen. »

Le cours se termina et les élèves se levèrent sans faire de bruit. Harry regarda alors une dernière fois le nouveau professeur (ou assistant) puis s'en alla avec Ron et Hermione.  
« J'y crois pas ! Seth Tenebris nous a fait cours ! s'exclama Ron.  
-Ah vous savez qui est le nouveau prof ? demanda Harry.  
-Harry ?! Tu ne connais pas Seth Tenebris ?! hurla Ron. »  
Le garçon à la cicatrice le regarda.  
« Euh, non ?  
-Seth Tenebris est un sorcier et un Animagus célèbre pour avoir trouvé l'Epée Obscuris et à pouvoir la manipuler sans effet secondaire. Il a combattu contre milles créatures pour défendre le Monde Magique et il a dompté plusieurs animaux fantastiques ! raconta Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux. On dit même qu'il s'est battu contre Voldemort en combat singulier et qu'il l'aurait blessé au bras, murmura-t-elle ensuite. Cet homme est une légende, Harry.  
-Mais c'est aussi un homme qui travaille pour le Ministère, ajouta Ron. Tu devrais faire profil bas Harry, dit-il à son ami. On ne l'appelle pas le Corbeau sans aucune raison.  
-Le Corbeau ?  
-Oui, c'est sa forme d'Animagus, répondit Hermione. Je suis ravi de l'avoir comme professeur même s'il ne peut pas nous faire un vrai cours, termina-t-elle en soupirant.  
-Tu penses qu'Ombrage le manipule ? demanda Harry à son amie.  
-Chut, la voilà ! »  
La femme en rose les salua en leur souriant niaisement. Harry baissa les yeux et regarda sa main. La cicatrice n'était plus visible mais il ressentait encore une légère honte par rapport à sa punition. Il soupira. Il espérait fortement que le nouveau professeur ne serait pas aussi strict comme Ombrage.

Seth Tenebris s'assit dans son large fauteuil, son chat sur les genoux. Il caressait le félin tout en lisant un ancien parchemin. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire les anciennes écritures, c'est pour cela que cinq livres l'entouraient. Le chat miaula doucement et monta sur les épaules de son maître pour lécher la tête de Seth. Puis, il recommença à miauler, cette fois, plus fort.  
« Je sais, Cocoa, je sais. Moi aussi je suis presser de décrypter cette formule, dit-il au chat. Mais je vais réussir. J'en suis certain. »  
Une lumière attira le regard de Seth. Il tourna la tête et posa le félin au sol. Le sorcier s'approcha d'une petite et longue mallette en cuir noire. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour l'ouvrir. La mallette s'ouvrit lentement. Seth posa sa baguette à côté de la petite valise et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

C'était une épée noire et argentée. La lame sombre avait des reflets en forme de runes grises qui luisaient doucement. Le pommeau était en forme de dragon dont la gueule formait un petit sourire au coin, comme pour moquer son prochain adversaire. Seth fit quelques exercices d'escrime avec son arme. Bientôt, très bientôt, une fois qu'il aurait déchiffrer la formule, il trouvera Voldemort. Et cette fois-ci, il le tuera.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut et de laisser une petite review si vous voulez! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le rêve d'Harry

Seth Tenebris se promenait dans Pré-Au-Lard, ravi d'être seul. Enfin, il aurait aimé que son ami Severus le rejoigne mais celui-ci préférait corriger les copies de ses élèves plutôt que sortir. Le sorcier avait de toute manière prévu de s'entrainer avec son épée, loin des regards.

Ces derniers jours (et depuis son arrivé), beaucoup d'élèves (majoritairement féminins) étaient venus le voir pour des autographes. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Fudge et de ses goons mais que voulez-vous ? Seth avait besoin d'argent.

Beaucoup de gens pensaient que la famille Tenebris était riche. En vérité, les Tenebris étaient de la classe moyenne mais c'était surtout Seth qui avait du mal à boucler les fins de mois. Son métier de secrétaire lui suffisait à payer le loyer du manoir familial et plus personne n'avait besoin d'un sorcier avec une épée magique.

L'homme s'arrêta devant une vitrine et contempla les jouets qui s'y trouvaient enfermés. Dès qu'il aura sa paye, il irait acheter une poupée à son neveu Gauvain et il savait que sa nièce Iris aimerait un livre sur l'histoire de la magie. Il ne leur avait jamais acheté quelque chose pour cette fête Moldu, Noël, à cause de ses soucis d'argent. Son frère lui avait proposé de l'aider financièrement mais Seth était fier et il voulait que son frère ainé garde son argent pour sa femme et ses enfants.

Le sorcier reprit son chemin après avoir fixé la sangle du fourreau de l'épée. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant du silence. Brusquement, il sentit que quelqu'un l'avait heurté et rapidement, il dégaina la légendaire épée.  
« Monsieur Tenebris ! »  
Il reconnut l'ennuyeuse voix de Ron Weasley.  
« Bonjour, monsieur Weasley, quel bonne surprise, grogna l'homme en rangeant son épée. »  
L'étudiant aux cheveux roux était toujours au sol, toujours choqué. Il pensait que c'était finit pour lui, il avait vu toute sa vie défilé devant ses yeux et son professeur semblait être rentré dans une transe, c'était terrifiant à voir. Ses deux amis, Harry et Hermione, arrivèrent.  
« Ron, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry en voyant son ami.  
-Oui, je vais bien, répondit le garçon.  
-Vous devriez faire plus attention monsieur Weasley, je ne veux pas vous crever un œil la prochaine fois que vous glissez, dit Seth en s'éloignant. »  
Les trois étudiants le regardèrent partir en silence.

Le dernier cours de la journée se termina pour Seth Tenebris. Il passait son temps à surveiller les élèves quand Dolores était présente mais la vieille femme avait décidé d'évaluer les enseignants de Poudlard.  
« Cela veut dire que vous allez m'évaluer aussi ? avait-il demandé à Ombrage.  
-Bien sûr que non, chéri ! lui avait-elle répondu. »  
Le sorcier sortit de la salle de classe et décida d'aller rendre visite à Severus. Celui-ci était occupé à nettoyer et à ranger des pots dans sa salle. Seth frappa doucement sur la porte.  
« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.  
-Bien sûr, puisque tu es ici, répondit le professeur de potions en grommelant. »  
Seth entra donc et s'assit sur un des pupitres. Il observa Severus quelques instants puis parla :  
« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.  
-Oui.  
-Je… Je voulais te dire que… ça fait du bien de te revoir Severus, avoua Seth. Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses durant ces années. Mes parents ont décidés de faire un tour du monde Moldu, mon frère s'est marié et moi…  
-Seth, je sais ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, l'interrompit l'autre sorcier. Ce… baiser ne voulait rien dire et tu le sais.  
-Oui mais…  
-Tu l'as uniquement fais parce que tu pensais que tu allais mourir. Et c'est compréhensif. J'aurais fais la même chose, poursuivit-il. »  
Seth hocha la tête et sourit au sorcier.  
« Tu sais, après notre fin d'année, on ne s'est pas dit au revoir. Et je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit. J'étais trop préoccupé par cette quête.  
-Arrête de t'excuser, dit sèchement le sorcier.  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Bon, bah, je vais partir.  
-Oui, au revoir. »  
L'homme sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Ombrage sortit de l'ombre et sourit en regardant le sorcier disparaitre dans les couloirs de l'école.

Harry et Ron étaient assis sur leurs lits dans leur dortoir.  
« Ombrage est folle, dit Ron. C'est quoi ce décret numéro je ne sais pas combien ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais on va devoir faire plus attention. Si jamais elle nous attrape en train de donner des cours, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau, continua Harry. Heureusement que Dobby m'a parlé de la Salle sur Demande, au moins ici elle ne nous trouvera pas.  
-Ouais, tu as raison. »  
Les autres garçons de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la chambre et ils lancèrent quelques regards dans la direction d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira, presque aucun élèves ne le croyaient à propos du retour de Voldemort. Le jeune homme se mit sous ses couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.  
 _  
Harry était dans une forêt sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait de la lune. Le sorcier marcha quelques instants et s'arrêta net quand il vit une personne courir dans sa direction.  
« Bonjour ? dit Harry. »  
La personne ne lui répondit pas et le traversa, comme si Harry était un fantôme. Le jeune sorcier sentait qu'il devait suivre cet inconnu et c'est ce qu'il fit. La figure encapuchonnée courrait vite et elle s'arrêta brusquement dans une clairière. _

_La mystérieuse personne enleva sa cape et la laissa tomber à terre. Harry observa chaque trait du jeune homme. Il était de taille moyenne, fin avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts comme une forêt plongé dans l'obscurité. Il portait une étrange armure noire avec une légère cotte de maille et des bottes en cuir. Un fourreau était accroché dans son dos à l'aide d'une sangle solide. Harry reconnut l'épée : c'était celle que le professeur Tenebris avait utilisé contre Ron, pensant qu'il l'attaquait.  
« Bonsoir, Seth Tenebris, siffla une voix qu'Harry connaissait malheureusement. »  
Et devant lui se tenait à présent le mage noir Voldemort. Le jeune homme, Seth Tenebris, s'approcha de Voldemort.  
« Je vois que l'épée t'a choisie, bien, bien, susurra le sorcier. J'étais certain que tu allais la trouver et que tu en serais l'élu, tu as toujours été loyal à tes convictions, tout comme moi.  
-Je ne serais jamais comme vous ! répliqua Seth Tenebris.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'épée ? On dit qu'elle corrompt l'âme du sorcier qu'elle a choisie, qu'elle lui donne l'opportunité d'utiliser la magie noire et la magie blanche…  
-Vous parlez de la magie du Kaos, la magie de la mort et de la vie, poursuivit le jeune sorcier.  
-Exactement. Maintenant Seth, dit Voldemort en s'avançant vers le garçon, dis-moi, seras-tu là à mes côtés, pour la bataille final ? Seras-tu là pour prouver au monde ton pouvoir ? »  
Harry regarda son professeur avec de grands yeux. Il avait dû rencontrer Voldemort plusieurs fois pour que le mage noir lui parle de cette manière. Le jeune sorcier baissa les yeux.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… »  
Le mage noir hocha la tête.  
« Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas, ajouta le garçon en relevant les yeux. »  
Le blanc des yeux de Seth Tenebris était devenu noir. Harry fit un pas en arrière. Voldemort le regardait, impassible.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, mon jeune ami ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas que vous tuiez mes amis, ma famille et ces innocents. Je ne veux pas que vous vous attaquiez aux Moldus.  
-Que vas-tu faire ? Tes soi-disant amis t'ont abandonnés, ta famille t'a rejetée et ces innocents ont peur de toi. Tu es seul, Seth, seul avec une puissance destructrice. Viens avec moi, mon garçon, dit le mage noir en tendant une main squelettique au jeune sorcier. »  
Seth Tenebris regarda la main pendant un long moment. Harry observait son professeur avec anxiété. Allait-il refuser ou accepter ? _

_D'un mouvement rapide et précis, le jeune homme dégaina l'épée et se mit en position de combat.  
« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, dit Seth, alors abandonnez vos projets et partez d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps. »  
Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Se demandait Harry en voyant la scène.  
« Mon garçon, mon ami, es-tu certain de vouloir t'attaquer à moi ? C'est très risqué, ricana le mage noir. Mais… J'accepte le défi ! »  
Seth Tenebris se précipita sur Voldemort, épée en l'air et prêt à frapper le sorcier noir. Celui-ci tira sa baguette de derrière son dos et la pointa sur le jeune sorcier.  
« NON ! cria Harry. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Le soleil était levé et certains des garçons n'étaient plus là, probablement en train de se laver ou de s'habiller. Le sorcier mit la main sur son cœur, tentant d'en réduire les battements. Ce rêve… C'était plutôt un souvenir. Un souvenir de la vie de son professeur. Et ce dernier connaissait bien Voldemort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était la magie du Kaos ? Il ira demander à Hermione et ira chercher à la librairie. Peut-être que ce professeur était un ancien partisan de Voldemort. Ou peut-être Seth Tenebris était juste un garçon perdu avec d'immenses pouvoirs et une épée magique et maudite. 

Merci pour tous les commentaires ! 😊


End file.
